The Pieces of Our Lifes
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Porque todos merecen ser felices, y sanar cicatrices. Sin importar que tan roto te veas, siempre tendrás una mano de quien menos lo esperas. Yaoi, Yuri. Oneshots.
1. Rutina (SeverusxNeville)

**Título: **The Pieces of our Life.

**Resumen: **Porque todos merecen ser felices, y sanar cicatrices.

**Género: **Humor (a veces), Romance, Drama.

**Rating: **puede variar, todo depende del capítulo.

**Shipps: **A petición de los lectores, a excepción de Severus/Neville. Las parejas serán elegidas dependiendo de cuántas personas votaron por ellas.

* * *

**Título del capítulo: **Rutina.

**Resumen del capítulo:** Porque se suponía que debía haber aceptado que era una rutina, en vez de empeorar las cosas. ¿Como iba a saber que sus palabras, con buena intención, le saldrían por la culata?

**Género del capítulo: **Romance. UwU.

**Rating del capítulo: **T

**Parejas del cap: **Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape (Sneville). Mención de Harco (Harry/Draco).

**Avisos: **Este fic es Yaoi/Slash. OoC en algunos personajes. Severus!uke. Relación entre Mayores/Menores de edad (Chan).

AU, Voldemort si existió pero fue derrotado por James Potter. Los Potter y los Longbottom están muertos; Severus nunca fue mortífago. Albus está vivo.

**Si no te gusta, te invito a darte la media vuelta.**

**Avisos: **Este oneshot pertenece al universo de _The Pieces of Our Lifes, _conjunto de fics que seguirán la vida de los personajes de Harry Potter tras años despues de la guerra que azotó sus vidas.

* * *

**The Pieces of Our Lifes.**

**I.**

**Rutina**

* * *

En sus diecisiete años como profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape nunca había visto a alguien tan extraño e irritante como Neville Longbottom.

Aquel muchacho rubio, le había hecho entender que siempre existía un límite en cuanto a la paciencia, y ese propio límite tenía también su límite.

Todos creían que él odiaba intensamente a Harry Potter, concentrándose únicamente en él.

Pero _no._

Potter quizá fuera un desastre y un chico que creía que podía él y sus camaradas podían conseguir todo lo que quisieran gracias a alguna extraña ley invisible que rompía la física y el tiempo a su favor, pero Longbottom... Longbottom era otro cantar.

Desde aquella primera clase en la que lo vio lleno de la poción de furunculos, supo que su paciencia iba a sufrir bastante durante aquellos siete tortuosos años.

Y no se había equivocado, en lo absoluto.

Cada día que pasaba, el Gryffindor buscaba una manera de cagarla a lo grande en sus clases. Y cada día, Severus rezaba a los dioses que aquel chico se graduase lo más pronto posible

Al pasar de los años, se le volvió rutinaria aquella cantaleta.

Entrar a clases, dictar las pociones que iban a trabajar, sentarse en su escritorio, cerrar los ojos y contar hasta seis, y luego escuchar la explosión por todo el salón. Luego abriría los ojos, y vería aquel joven ruborizado por la vergüenza; Severus tragaría aire antes de regañarle bestialmente, antes de obligarlo a quedarse hasta tarde para limpiar el desastre, el joven limpiaría con un paño todas las mesas y el pizarrón bajo la atenta mirada del maestro.

Todo era común.

Hasta que llegó aquel día, antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Al principio todo había ocurrido como siempre. Pero fue Severus el que sin darse cuenta, cambió las cosas.

–_Puedes irte, Longbottom –dijo el maestro con un asentimiento en la cabeza._

_El joven había volteado un caldero completo de puré de ranas en el piso y una casi un litro de poción limpiadora._

_No basta decir que la reprimenda del mayor fue bastante grande._

_"Se que no debería sorprenderme, pero..." Se dijo el maestro" esto debe detenerse"._

_Longbottom tenía ya diecisiete años, es decir, era un mayor de edad; era el heredero de la familia Longbottom, sin contar que algún día tendría que abrirse paso en la sociedad._

_Frunció el ceño, levemente. _

_Eso no debía preocuparle, al fin y al cabo. _

_Él no era familiar ni allegado de aquel joven, ni tampoco era alumno de su casa, para estar preocupandose por un muchacho ajeno a él. Demasiado tenía con Draco, que ahora estaba cambiado desde que inició a salir en el sexto año con Potter._

_Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en planes de venganza contra aquel que había osado tocar a su pseudo hijo._

_Tan ensismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Longbottom:_

–_Profesor._

_Alzó la mirada, para mirar al joven._

_Se veía bastante serio, y nervioso, muy nervioso. _

_Severus arqueó una ceja._

–_¿Qué pasa, Longbottom?_

_Neville dudó por unos segundos pero cogió fuerzas:_

–_Profesor ¿usted cree que... Alguien... Qué puedo a gustarle a alguien?_

_El Snape lo miró incrédulo. _

_¿Que Longbottom lo consideraba? ¿Un experto en parejas?_

_¿Qué sabía él de amor? Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué le preguntaba justamente a él? _

_Iba a responder con su veneno habitual, cuando de repente una idea le llegó. _

_Una idea que si funcionaba, podría vivir en paz el resto del año lectivo sin que Longbottom lo terminara de volver loco._

_"¿Qué puede salir mal?" Se dijo el mago. _

–_Quitando el hecho de que no me siento halagado por su elección, y que no me interesa en lo más mínimo su vida personal, Longbottom –Inició, y el rubio lo vio – Déjeme decirle que en mi caso particular no me interesaría en usted._

–_¿Por qué? –Preguntó el joven, con ojos brillantes, cosa que el maestro no notó enseguida._

–_Sus notas son muy malas en mi materia, demuestra que siempre tiene miedo a la hora de lanzarse a los proyectos, no sabe prestar atención, no se ve particularmente interesante... Entre pocas palabras, –tampoco es que iba a romper la autoestima del chico, por lo menos __**no tanto**__– Sería usted un fracasado soltero._

_Neville lo observó, y el maestro le mantuvo la mirada. No parecía muy afectado por sus palabras, sino que parecía estar analizandolas._

–_Gracias, profesor –Dijo, siendo el primero en desviar la mirada– Eso era todo. _

_Dio media vuelta antes de salir del aula, no sin antes decirle un "Feliz navidad, Profesor"._

…

_Dumbledore le miró con ambas cejas alzadas, con interés._

–_¿Ajá? –Severus lo vió impasible, sintiéndose observado como un animal de circo– ¿Vas a decirme por qué me estás mirando, o vas a seguir callado, Albus?_

_El director sonrió, con esa sonrisa paternal que a veces le sacaba de quicio._

–_Nada, nada, Severus, solo pienso en cierto tema. ¿Podrías pasarme otro trago de whisky de fuego, mi muchacho?_

_Severus se recostó contra la silla, mientras se llevaba su vaso a los labios._

–_¿No que preferías los dulces, Albus?_

_Albus se encogió levemente de hombros._

–_Es navidad, hay que hacer algún cambio en estas fechas._

_El profesor le dio la razón en cuanto a eso, llenándole un vaso con hielo de la bebida antes de tendersela._

–_Adelante. Cuéntame._

_El anciano dio un sorbo al whisky._

–_Estaba pensando en lo que le dijiste al joven Neville Longbottom._

_Severus arqueó una ceja, sin sorprenderse. _

_"¿Ahora que me lo dice?" _

_Habían pasado tres días desde que le contó a Albus acerca de su conversación con Longbottom. Había estado esperando el sermón de aquel que consideraba un padre (aunque ni borracho lo diría en voz alta) pero los días transcurrieron y Albus no rozó el tema hasta ahora._

–_Antes de que me digas que está mal haber roto su autoestima y blablabla, déjame decirte algo. Soy su profesor, y ya me tiene harto. He gastado más de cinco mil galeones en estos siete años, comprando los calderos, ingredientes y demás, que Longbottom se ha encargado de hacer mierda. Ni siquiera Potter o Weasley son tan malo, Albus, y eso es mucho que decir. –Dió un sorbo a su vaso– cuando me dijo que si podía gustarle a alguien siendo como era, tuve que aguijonearlo. Total, ese tipo de idiotas nunca aprenden._

_Albus no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a sonreír. Una sonrisa que irritó al Snape._

–_¿Qué?_

–_Solo me divierte todo el asunto. Y más tu respuesta._

_El Snape dió otro trago al whisky. No entendía porque era tan divertido aquello para Albus. _

_Si bien le daba vueltas todavía al porqué Longbottom lo había elegido justamente a él para preguntarle, tampoco es que le quitase el sueño._

_"¿Qué chica será?" Razonó el profesor" Podría ser Hannah Abbot o Susan Bones, incluso Lunática Lovegood. O... ¿Sería un chico? He visto como Nott y Zabini lo miran, sin apartar de que he cachado a Weasley darle un par de miradas durante mis clases"._

_Antes de darse cuenta, tenía el ceño fruncido al pensar en eso. Negó con la cabeza, ¿que carajos le pasaba?_

_Bufó. _

_Se dio otro trago._

–_¿Desde cuando crees que Neville está enamorado de ti, Severus?_

_El profesor escupió su bebida de la impresión, antes de echarse a toser._

–_¿Te volviste más loco que antes, Albus? –Gruñó el maestro._

_Albus le observó._

–_Vamos, Severus, pensé que lo sabías –Dumbledore dejó escapar una risa._

_Severus lo fulminó con la mirada._

–_Es imposible, Albus. Imposible. _

_Y así sería su postura, la mantendría por siempre._

–_Severus –El hombre dejó de reírse para mirarle serio– ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, te preguntó a ti, justamente eso?_

_El pelinegro se sintió turbado, pero intentó no demostrarlo. No iba a tener a Albus burlándose de él el resto de su vida si lo veía en su modo "no lo sé todo"._

–_Imposible –._

_El Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento._

–_Lo que digas. Fue buena esta conversación –Dijo– pero debo irme._

–_¿Debo recordarte de que pasas las vacaciones aquí porque no tienes ningún sitio al que ir?_

_El anciano le sonrió, misterioso._

–_Vuelvo al rato –al ver la ceja alzada, interrogante, de Severus, añadió– un viejo a veces necesita compañía de otro tipo que te traumaría._

_Severus hizo una mueca, asqueado._

–_En fin... Sneville_

–_¿Disculpa?_

–_Sneville. Es un buen nombre de pareja. __Severus Snape por Neville Longbottom._

…

Cuando se reabrieron las clases, Snape pronto no tardó en darse cuenta de que, sin darse cuenta, sus palabras tuvieron un gran peso.

El joven había cambiado bastante cuando entró en el aula.

Se veía un par de centímetros más alto, y parecía haberse ejercitado en vacaciones o lo que sea, porque se veía más fornido que antes; su rostro era más varonil, con rasgos de madurez.

Y sus ojos, azules como el mar, lo primero que hicieron fue posarse en el Profesor.

–Buenos días, Profesor –le saludó amablemente el adolescente.

Sintió como los pelos de la nuca se erizaban ante esa sonrisa.

A lo largo del día, no ocurrió ningún desastre como antes ni la sesión de gritos rutinaria.

El muchacho pareció haber estudiado pociones durante las vacaciones, puesto que manejaba con un poco más de confianza los ingredientes y los instrumentos.

Por lo menos, en eso tuvo razón. La rutina se había acabado.

Lo que no supo, hasta el día siguiente, era que otra rutina se iba a instalar en su vida, una rutina que tumbaría la poca paz que tenía hasta el momento.

En recesos, Longbottom inició a venir a las mazmorras.

Los primeros días fue con un libro a leer, con el alegato de que la mazmorra era un remanso de paz para él poder pasar el rato tranquilo. Leía callado, sin perturbar al profesor, y el profesor no lo perturbaba.

A las dos semanas, inició a entablar conversaciones con el maestro. Al principio los intentos fueron fallidos, pero no tardó en conseguir respuestas monosílabas del maestro y, finalmente, conversaciones acerca de pociones.

Al mes, le pidió al profesor que le convirtiera en su discípulo.

Extrañamente, movido por quien sabe qué, Severus Snape aceptó.

Todos los días, de las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis, Neville entraba en el aula y saludaba con una sonrisa y un "**Buenos días, Severus**" (sí, el chico había llegado tan lejos); Severus le miraría fingiendo aburrimiento, evitando demostrar cualquier sentimiento, antes de decirle que debían empezar con una poción.

Los meses pronto pasaron sin que se diera cuenta, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era junio.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de _Neville_, incluso llegó a apreciarla.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, el joven no fue un día a clases, y tampoco fue a las mazmorras en el receso.

Se había quedado, como si fuera un estúpido enamorado (cosa que obviamente no era), esperando a que el Longbottom viniera, seguro de que no podía faltar.

Al día siguiente tampoco asistió. Ni al otro.

Era como si se hubiese esfumado.

"La graduación de los alumnos de séptimo año está ya a la vuelta de la esquina" se decía para calmar sus nervios "Es un adolescente, aunque te olvides a veces de eso, Snape. Debe estar nervioso por ello. Quizá consiguió la chica a la que quería, finalmente. Debo alegrarme por él".

Pero la noticia no le agradaba, en lo más mínimo.

Antes, hubiese dado hasta su alma solo para no ver a Longbottom en su clase. Pero ahora, ahora que lo conocía a fondo, ya no estaba seguro.

–¿Además... Qué demonios estabas pensando, Snape? –Se reclinó en su asiento mientras observaba un libro de pócimas– Es joven. Le llevas veinte años, y encima eres su profesor.

Gruñó, al darse cuenta de que estaba _deprimido_.

Cerró los ojos, antes de suspirar, cansado.

A sus oídos llegó la música de la graduación, y los festejos.

Menuda mierda, se había dicho.

Era una suerte que Slughorn estuvo dispuesto a intercambiar ocupar su sitio como Jefe de Casa por el día de hoy, para así poder estar tranquilo por esa noche.

En paz.

Puta paz.

Un rechinido, como el de una puerta, le llegó al oído.

–¿Que deseas, Albus? –Dijo, sin abrir los ojos, casi gruñendo.

Puesto que, sabía que algunos estudiantes sufrían por ser bromistas (los Weasley por ejemplo), había puesto un hechizo para que solo los que él permitiera entrar pudiesen abrir la puerta.

Solo había dos personas con tal permiso.

–_Severus_.

El Snape dió un salto de su silla, exaltado.

¿Era...?

Se topó con el rostro semi sonriente de Neville Longbottom a un par de pasos de él.

Su rostro pétreo se ruborizó al ser encontrado con la guardia baja.

"Genial, y ahora te sonrojas, Snape"

–No era mi intención haberlo asustado –Dijo el alumno, llevándose una mano a la nuca, en actitud nerviosa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la graduación. –Le inquirió, intentando parecer enojado. _Debía_ estar enojado.

Aquel joven era el culpable de sus actuales problemas, y desesperación, ese hijo de puta le había perturbado.

Neville bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

–Me da igual la graduación, Severus– dijo con aquel tono que Severus había aprendido a querer– vine aquí porque necesito ser sincero. Aunque sea una vez, antes de que no nos volvamos a ver–. El joven inició a caminar hacia él.

El pocionista lo miró, de repente serio. La distancia se había acortado entre ambos, pronto estando a unos centímetros del profesor. Éste retrocedió, casi sin darse cuenta.

–¿Que tratas de...?

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento el más joven -aunque fueran de la misma estatura- unió sus labios contra los del maestro, callándolo.

Solo duró unos segundos, pero para él fueron horas y horas. Para cuándo se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

–Me gustas, Severus Snape– dijo en un susurro, contra él.

Severus le miró brevemente, cavilando. Observó el rostro del estudiante, y luego sus labios.

–No está bien que un maestro salga con un alumno –Dijo el maestro en un susurro.

La sonrisa de Neville casi le quitó el aliento.

–Eso es bueno –Dijo el joven, sus brazos rodeando la cintura del mayor– porque ahora soy legalmente un graduado de Hogwarts.

El Snape chasqueó la lengua, mirándole, sonrojado.

Lentamente, inseguro, enrolló el cuello del menor con sus brazos.

– Entonces, cállate, y bésame, Longbottom –Gruñó.

–Sí, maestro.

Definitivamente aquello, los besos, si seguía repitiéndose, podría volverse una **rutina**.

* * *

**¿Quieren otro oneshot de esta pareja, o quieren una en especial? **

**También podéis elegir una situación que se les ocurra, para yo escribirlas xd. Espero recibir vuestros comentarios y opiniones. **

**Besos, Neville Riddle-Longbottom. **


	2. Pregunta (SeverusxNeville)

**Título del capítulo:** The Question

**Summary**: Severus está cansado del trabajo, por lo que un pequeño descanso no le haría daño. Lo que no esperaba era que su insistente hija menor decidiera sacarlo de su zona de confort.

**Géneros****Generos:** Familia, Humor.

**Rating:** T

Mención de Neville Longbottom / Severus Snape ( _Sneville_ ). Mención de _GinLu_ (Ginny / Luna).

**Avisos:** Este fic es Yaoi / Slash. OoC en algunos personajes.

_**Mpreg, Fempreg.**_

_**Severus! Uke.**_

AU, Voldemort si existió pero fue derrotado por James Potter. Los Potter y los Longbottom están muertos; Severus nunca fue mortífago. Albus Dumbledore está vivo.

**Si no te gusta, te invito a darte la media vuelta.**

**Avisos: **Este oneshot pertenece al universo de _The Pieces of Our Lifes, _conjunto de fics que seguirán la vida de los personajes de Harry Potter tras años despues de la guerra que azotó sus vidas.

* * *

**The Pieces of Our Lifes.**

**II.**

**Pregunta**

* * *

Se derrumbó en el sofá de la casa, cerrando los ojos mientras gruñía. Aquel día había sido más agotador que de costumbre para él.

Desde que había dejado Hogwarts, pese a las suplicas de Albus, para trabajar en San Mungo, los días habían sido extremadamente cansinos… Pero, el de hoy superaba a los otros.

Al parecer, todas las personas de Inglaterra habían hecho un acuerdo silencioso para accidentarse y ser llevadas a San Mungo, y pedir que el Sanador Longbottom les atendiese.

"Pero no importa ya" se calmó el hombre, pasando sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo, intentando mantener a raya el incipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con asaltarlo.

-¡Mami!

Sintió como un peso extra se añadía en el sofá.

Abrió los ojos para ver al pequeño monstruo que había venido para tumbarle sus deseos de paz.

Delante de él estaba su pequeño monstruo de cabello rubio, sonriéndole ampliamente, con sus ojos negros puestos en él.

Severus acarició el cabello de su hija, tiernamente.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? -Le sonrió, olvidándose por unos instantes de su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Mami?

-Claro que sí -respondió el sanador.

Eileen Augusta Longbottom tomó antes de tomar aire:

-¿De dónde vienen los niños?

Severus sintió como los pelos de la nuca se erizaban ante la pregunta de su tercera hija. Tosió disimuladamente, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-Creí que… Papa ya te lo había dicho, cariño.

-Sé que las brujas y los magos donceles llevan durante nueve meses a los bebés dentro suyo... -Expresó la rubia- Pero... ¿cómo llegan ahí dentro?

Eileen ladeó la cabeza, curiosamente.

-En la mañana, cuando Tía Luna vino a darme clases, ella le dijo a Papa que estaba embarazada de nuevo, , así que me pregunté eso

La "madre" dudó que responder.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hija de seis años de edad sobre un tema escabroso y el oscuro sin que su mentecita infantil quedara marcada negativamente?

Fue entonces que encontró una posible salida.

-Pregúntale a tu Padre- Severus volvió a cerrar los ojos, dando el tema por cerrado.

-Mamá, Papá salió con Al y Sev a Hogwarts

-¿Y por qué no te llevó con él?

-En Hogwarts no aceptan a niños que no sean alumnos, además Papa es Profesor.

"Chica muy lista" se dijo el Pelinegro.

-Ya veo -murmuró, abriendo los ojos.

Tomó aire.

Normalmente su esposo era el que se encargaba de aquel escabroso tema. Había sido así con Albus y con Severus, sus dos hijos mayores.

Pero…

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

-Veras, Leen… Cuando Papa y Mama se quieren mucho y desean un pequeño bebe pues…

Eileen le dedicó una mirada atenta, sus ojos rebosando de inocencia.

"Maldición" sintió como el alma se le partía ante aquello.

-…Pues… s-se recuestan en la cama y se dan muchos besos y muchas caricias -Sintió como las mejillas le ardían- y... y Mama queda embarazada. ¿Entiendes?

Para su alivio, la niña asintió sonriendo.

-Oh, -los ojos de la niña brillaron, sintiéndose satisfecha ante la respuesta de su Madre, antes de fruncir el ceño- Pandora me mintió.

-¿Qué te dijo? -dijo el Sanador, alzando una ceja.

¿Qué le había dicho aquella engendra de Lunática Weasley a su adorada hija?

-Esta mañana le pregunté a Pan de dónde vienen los niños, y ella me ha dicho que pasa cuando el Padre mete su pene dentro de la vagina de Mama, ano si es doncel, y después sucede algo que ella llamó "relaciones sexuales", la Mamá se queda embarazada.

Severus abrió los ojos grandemente, quedándose en shock.

-Bueno, -Eileen se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ya después le diré a Pandora que he descubierto su mentira. Ahora debo terminar mis deberes antes de que venga la Tía Luna a darme mi sesión de Historia Mágica.

Severus Tobias Longbottom vio a su hija irse alegremente, y estuvo seguro de que iba a matar a Luna (aunque no ella no tuviese directamente la culpa) y Pandora Weasley.

* * *

**Como siempre, les invito a dejar reviews y pedir cualquier pareja que quieran.**

**Besos,**

**Andy Riddle Black**


	3. Familia Feliz (HarryxDraco)

**Título del capítulo**: Familia Feliz

**Resumen del capítulo:** Mientras, aguantaría con dolor el teatro de su familia feliz.

**Género del capítulo**: Angustia/Drama/Family

**Rating del capítulo:** M

**Parejas del cap**: Harco (Harry/Draco), mención de DaphPan (Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson).

**_Mpreg, Fempreg._**

**_Harry!Dark. _**

AU, Voldemort si existió pero fue derrotado por James Potter. Los Potter y los Longbottom están muertos; Severus nunca fue mortífago. Albus Dumbledore está vivo.

**Si no te gusta, te invito a darte la media vuelta.**

**Avisos: **Este oneshot pertenece al universo de _The Pieces of Our Lifes__, _conjunto de fics que seguirán la vida de los personajes de Harry Potter tras años despues de la guerra que azotó sus vidas.

* * *

**The Pieces of Our Lifes.**

**III.**

**Familia Feliz**

Draco Lucius Potter -de soltero Malfoy- miró por la ventana la nieve caer en el patio.

Navidad era la época que más le gustaba.

No había nada como esos días, sobre todo por el hecho de que las vacaciones en las que Scorpius estaba en casa.

Además era la única época en la que su marido se comportaba como su esposo, aunque Draco supiera que solo lo hacía para aparentar en frente de su hijo, para poder ser la perfecta familia de siempre.

Siempre supo que su matrimonio iba a tener muchos altibajos y que no siempre todo sería felicidad, aun así decidió comprometerse con Harry Potter, su antiguo enemigo en la época estudiantil.

La primera vez que decidieron salir, en ese entonces tenían dieciséis años, vio en el pelinegro una persona cortés, dedicada, alegre y divertida.

Muy distinto al Harry Potter que había conocido antes.

Los primeros años de noviazgo y luego de matrimonio fueron los mejores años de su vida. Harry era un amante muy preocupado y atento, haciendo cualquier cosa que le pidiese su amado rubio.

Sin embargo luego de que nacieran sus primogénitos, James Sirius y Scorpius Severus, él dio un gran cambio.

Toda la atención paso del joven a los bebés.

Draco pasó de ser el mimado de la casa a solamente 'la mujer' que cuidaba de sus hijos.

La intimidad fue cada vez más escasa hasta que lo veía salir por las noches y volver hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

No era estúpido, lo sabía, lo presentía, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo.

Harry lo ignoraba, casi olímpicamente, olvidándose de que el rubio tenía sentimientos o que merecía amor.

Las cosas no iban demasiado mal, por lo menos hasta que James contrajo una extraña enfermedad y una semana después falleció. Había sido un duro golpe, para todos, perder a una luz tan joven como lo era su pequeño Jamie, su bebé.

Quizá fue en ese momento, que la línea divisoria se había acentuado aún más que antes entre ellos.

Por lo general, Harry era cariñoso con él, si los niños estaban cerca, claro está.

Le besaba, abrazaba y le decía cosas hermosas procurando que sus dos hijos no notaran el amor que se tenían, lo más seguro era que Harry lo hacía para aparentar que eran una familia feliz, una familia perfecta.

No obstante solía darle cariño de manera sincera esporádicamente. Aquello, sin embargo, había cesado luego de la muerte de James.

Se levantó de la cama, que desde hace tres largos años ya no era la cama matrimonial.

No, esa era ocupada por Harry y sus amantes.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ver a chicas y a chicos de la edad de sus hijos, pasearse casi sin ropa como si fuesen propietarios de la Mansión Potter.

Tomó una ducha para aliviarse sus pensamientos, y aun así su cuerpo seguía frío como un pedazo de hielo.

"¿Por qué no abandonarlo y escapar?"

"¿Por qué no hablas con tus padres, o con tu padrino?"

Eran las preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza mientras se vestía y peinaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Fácil.

No podía hacerlo.

Tenía la esperanza de que Harry fuera a recapacitar, y sería nuevamente el amante esposo que fue una vez.

Mientras esperaba eso, su hijo llegaría a la mañana siguiente por la tarde para poder celebrar navidad juntos.

Juntos.

Sonrió levemente, reconfortado por la idea.

Le compraría un regalo a su hijo, porque al fin y al cabo él se lo merecía.

Bajó al comedor en silencio, vestido con una túnica negra que le había comprado su esposo el año pasado y su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver en una silla al deseo de su corazón.

Allí estaba su esposo con el dorso desnudo cubierto solo por unos bóxers de color negro, desayunando.

La visión le gustaba, extrañaba ver a su esposo semidesnudo, extrañaba sus besos, extrañaba sus abrazos, extrañaba… sentir cuando su esposo entraba en su interior, cuando le hacia el amor, cuando lo besaba, cuando le amaba. No al monstruo frio y de mirada vacía que le tocaba convivir.

Suavemente se sentó junto a él donde había un plato servido.

–Buenos días –dijo para aliviar el ambiente– ¿Por qué vas sin ropa?

Pero su pregunta se murió en sus labios cuando una chica, en bragas y una camisa mucho más grande de lo que él usaría, entró en la sala.

Reconoció enseguida la seda blanca con borde de oro, era la camisa que Harry le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior.

No quería ver a la chica pero lo hizo.

Era de cabello negro largo, caderas anchas, piel tostada en un tono ideal para él su color de cabello, de piernas fijas y sus pechos se translucían por la seda dejando ver el color más oscuro de sus pezones; su cara era sensual, tenía el labio inferior más grande que el superior y los llevaba muy rojos al parecer de forma natural.

La chica sonrió al ojiverde y se sentó con descaro frente a Draco, ignorándole por completo, se acercó a su esposo y lo besó mientras él le respondía con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

El rubio se levantó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, para luego irse a su cuarto con las lágrimas pulsando para salir.

Ya no era solo saber que le era infiel o escucharlas gemir como desquiciadas en la habitación continua sino que ahora también tendría que aguantar ver como se morreaban a su esposo en sus narices.

"Deberían morir"

"Eres un mago mucho más poderoso que Harry Potter, déjalo"

No, no podía hacer aquello.

–Malfoy, cambia tus cosas al cuarto matrimonial sabes que no quiero que Scorpius sospeche nada, ya deje disponible el espacio necesario.

Cerró los ojos, impotente.

Odiaba todo.

Odiaba ser tan débil.

Odiaba que lo llamase por su apellido, que lo tratase de esa manera tan cruel pero… aun así lo soportaba todo porque mañana su marido sería nuevamente el esposo ideal.

Abrió unos minutos después la puerta, para dirigirse al comedor. Al parecer Draco y la chica subieron al dormitorio porque ya no les veía.

Pasó de largo la mesa.

–Dobby–Llamó.

Con un chasquido, apareció un elfo domestico joven.

–¿Que desea, Amo?

El rubio sonrió, un poco reconfortado.

Iría a visitar a Daphne y Pansy para darles las felicidades por la llegada de la pequeña Pansy Astoria a la familia Greengrass-Parkinson, luego pasaría por la tienda de Blaise y finalmente daría un paseo por el Callejón Diagon.

–Ve y saca un poco de dinero de la bóveda de la mansión, voy a salir.

–Lo que quiera.

No podría huir ni hablar con nadie de aquel escabroso tema, claro que no. Solo era cuestión de esperar, de callarse y soñar que algún día las cosas cambiaran.

Amaba a Harry, y este, todavía en el fondo de su endurecido corazón, debería de quererle, pero la verdadera razón era porque quería mantener a su familia unida.

Scorpius estaba en la mejor época de su vida, tenía un futuro prometedor adelante esperándole. ¿Qué seria de su bebe si su vida se veía truncada al enterarse alguna vez de su desliz?

Harry no solo se divertía teniendo relaciones sexuales con otras personas, destruyendo los sentimientos de Draco, sino que también quería controlarle como a una muñeca, hacerle sentir poco, hacerle sentir que era su propiedad.

Mientras, se mordería el labio, y ahogaría las lágrimas por las noches, como cada vez que durmiesen en la misma habitación, Harry, borracho como una cuba, le hiciese el amor violentamente, sin amor.

Aguantaría sus ataques de celos demoníacos, los golpes que luego serian cubiertos con maquillaje, su posesividad absoluta, y la locura que envolvía cada día a Harry James Potter.

Mientras, aguantaría con dolor el teatro de su familia feliz.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? **

**¿Quieren un oneshot de esta pareja? ¿Que hacemos con Harry? ¿Draco merece otra pareja (dejad el nombre de la persona que se les ocurra) o debe quedarse esperando hasta que las cosas cambien? **

**Espero sus comentarios, **

**besos,**

**Andy. **


End file.
